Blood Flowers
by dklad
Summary: Survival of the fittest is the law of nature and no one can escape it; Naruto discovers the truth behind life, to be the last one standing is the only way to be safe. Smart Naruto, not overpowered. May turn darker as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Flowers

**Hello dklad here attempting my first story so any comments in how to make it better are always welcomed! no flames if possible but as long i can better the story then so be it! ENGLISH IS NOT my first language so there will be some mistakes! Thank you let me know what you think! no pairings yet but not a harem but Naruto will not have just one lover trying to make it realistic in a way.**

**"biju talking"**

"talking"

Chapter 1 Calling

It began as any other summer day, hot yet pleasant under the shade of the many trees that surround the Village Hidden in the Leafs. It was business as usual in the picture perfect village, the civilian council attempting to gain power during meetings, shinobis carrying on their burdens for the village, the civilians supporting the great tree thru services and commerce. All in all everyone new exactly how their existence played into supporting Konoha, all but one child.

Naruto was a 4 year old child that had survived things even trained shinobi would need some serious Yamanaka intervention to help cope. Torture, neglect, beatings and worst of all hope. "There he is! quickly don't let him get to the Hokage tower!" yelled the man leading todays mob of angry civilian men, women and even some children wanting to do their part in helping the village in killing the demon. Naruto dashed between allies and over fences as much as his malnourished body let him, which wasn't very fast compared to the shinobi laughing as they made their way over the rooftops. The unspoken rule was to leave civilians to deal with civilians unless it was a potential threat to the village, so child abuse did not fall in the category thus ninja inaction in Naruto's plight.

" Dammit I'm almost there" thought Naruto as a rock managed to hit his back for the 4th time in todays run. As he cut across an alley and climbed over the fence the Hokage tower was just one block away, " Yes! i made it!" thought Naruto as he could almost smell the tobacco in jijis office when suddenly he felt as if sarutobi was above him. "Jiji you came to save me!" yelled Naruto as he sat on the ground glad he managed to escape todays mob. "Arghhhh" yelled Naruto as he fell to the ground a sashimi knife sticking out of his abdomen curtsey of the local Ramen Chef. " I got him! AJAJA trying to run away into my yard this should teach you!" he yelled as the mob managed catch up and pulled the knife out and use it to carve AKUMA on his back to remind him what he was.

The beating continued until they were sure he wouldn't be a pest anymore, their village was safe again and they could all walk with their heads held high after murdering a child. Naruto could not understand how could he be so hated since all he has done was try and help support his home "Dammit why is this happening to me? why do people hurt me?!" thought Naruto as tears mixed with blood started to stream down his face. "why? why?! WHY do they call me demon?! i Have done nothing to them!" Naruto laid on his stomach and simply watched the blood smeared white lilies drip his life force into the ground, that was the moment it clicked in his mind. There was no us with Konoha, it was him and Konoha two separate things. That was the moment he broke, longing to be of use to his home and protect it and realizing he was not wanted was the worst pain he ever felt. No stabbing, burning or beating could dampen his spirit yet this one fact of knowing he was not wanted or needed by the most important thing in his life made him happy he could see his life flowing away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like it, Hate it? reviews are appreciated thanks,**

** now onward!**

CH 2 By the way

Sarutobi sat in his office with his advisors as they watched Naruto's final scene unfold with the help of the ever useful crystal ball, Homura and Koharu could only watch in disappointment as their so called " weapon" could not outrun a simple civilian mob! " Hiruzen! what is the meaning of this?! YOU ASSURED us he would impress us!" Homura said as he tried to regain his temper at the latest display of skill by the resident weapon of mass destruction. " I do believe Danzo promised to turn the boy into an asset for the village-" "For him you mean" interrupted Sarutobi with a glare " Do not think I am ignorant of your dealings with him" Now looking like kid with his hand in the cookie jar Homura wisely decided to back of and allow Koharu's charm to salvage the situation. Gently placing her hand over the aged Hokage, she spoke in a voice rarely used by the councilor when addressing anyone, " Come now Hiruzen" she wispered into the ear of the Hokage as her hand gently moved up from his hand to his forearm. " You know that Danzo has no other goal than to make Konoha the greatest of the Villages, he would never do anything to betray the people" Koharu said as she kept moving closer to Sarutobi. Hiruzen was very surprised at the interaction with his trusted advisor, life had been hard for the Hokage since the death of his wife, and was affected more than he cared to admit. " Well that may be so" said Hiruzen as he slowly removed her hand from his arm yet not letting it go completely , a fact that was not missed by any one in the room. " But Naruto is going on the path that is most beneficial for the village, With his distrust of people he will cling to those that acknowledge him, and will do anything for them, he sees me as his family and will no doubt listen to my commands, if I were to allow Danzo to take him he will have nothing, and you know how shinobi fight when they have nothing to lose, he could turn on us one he realizes we need his power and not the other way around" both councilors and ANBU could only nod in agreement as they had seen how much damage a single shinobi could do when his only goal was to win a fight. " We do not have much time" stated Homura with regained valor, since a flustered Hokage was hardly intimidating. " Reports are coming in from our borders in the west, there is something going in Kiri and with Yagura as the Kage we need to be prepared to fight against a released Bijuu" Nodding in agreement Koharu decided to renew her newly found hobby, flustering the man with the big hat, leaning over placing her body closer to the Hokage as she pointed at specific points in the Elemental Nations " Here and here, there has been skirmishes already as our patrols have intercepted several shinobis rushing into our territories, there were only few of them, probably scouting parties. If they are surveying our territory there is only one possible answer, an invasion is imminent Hiruzen" at hearing his name the Hokage returned from his musings ' Damn why can't I concentrate?! This old gorgeous hag must be up to something! That is a lovely smell she is wearing, jasmine i believe; I wonder where I can find jasmine flavored tobacco'. Clearing his throat as he attempted to regain his bearings, key word attempted. " Yes lovely indeed...umm yes, do not fret Jiraiya is already allocating resources into his network in Kiri to get as much information to us, now ANBU" spoke the Hokage, immediately two figures were kneeling in front of the man " Get Naruto to the hospital he has had enough for today" leaving in a swirl of leafs to the bidding of the exalted leader, the ANBU where next to Naruto and proceeded to body flicker him into the emergency room. " Now where were we?"


End file.
